inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Training
Training (とっくん, Tokkun), known as Special Training in the dub versions, is a game mechanic introduced in Inazuma Eleven. It is used for raising stats on characters. Info Training spots are primarily used for raising stats on players for a fixed amount of Nekketsu points. Each training will increase the amount of points needed for that specific player. Training spots are indicated in the in-game map by lightning symbols. After a fixed number of tries, training will lower a specific stat in order to elevate the desired stat based on the value of the hidden "Freedom" stat of the player being trained. This stat was entirely reworked in Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy. Training centers Along with training spots, each game in the original trilogy features training centers which are used to raise specific stats for all players currently on the team by undergoing a course at the training center. These training centers are: *''Inazuma Eleven: Inabikari Training Center, located underneath the statue to the right of Raimon's main pitch *Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha: Naniwa Training Facility, located inside a building in Naniwaland *Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!: Located down the stairs near the capsule machine in the Japanese area in Liocott island All training centers feature a maze with grounds comprising of either battles or chests. At one end of the maze is a soccer field where the player must win a full match to successfully complete the training course. In ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!, the final match lasts only for 30 in-game minutes, instead of the usual 60. Usage ''Inazuma Eleven'' The Inabikari Training Center is divided into six courses: *Attack Course *Defense Course *Speed Course *Technique Course *Strength Course *Special Course ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' The Naniwa Training Facility is divided into six courses: *Attack Course *Defense Course *Speed Course *Technique Course *Strength Course *Special Course Training spots There are a total of 14 training spots located within the game. Cost of training ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The locations of training spots are: ''Inazuma Eleven GO In Inazuma Eleven GO, training relies on training spots. Unlike the previous games in the series, GP and TP cannot be trained anymore. The locations of the training spots are: Parameters are introduced and are used to regulate and balance the characters opportunities to develop. These are: Parameters Pattern/Type 1 (FW) *Kick←→Technique *Dribble←→Block *Catch←→Lucky *Speed←→Stamina Pattern/Type 2 (MF) *Kick←→Catch *Dribble←→Technique *Block←→Lucky *Speed←→Stamina Pattern/Type 3 (DF) *Kick←→Catch *Dribble←→Lucky *Technique←→Block *Speed←→Stamina Pattern/Type 4 (GK) *Kick←→Lucky *Dribble←→Block *Technique←→Catch *Speed←→Stamina Additionally, a slot machine is introduced in order to improve the results. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Like the Inazuma Eleven GO game, in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone training relies heavily on training spots. The locations of the training spots are: ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy, an entirely new system of training is introduced. The Black Room, an artificial soccer training center, is used instead and features a variety of different training methods. Gallery Training in the first game.png|Training as seen in the first game. Img tokkun 01.jpg|Technique training in the Chrono Stone game. Img tokkun 02.jpg|Catch training in the Chrono Stone game. Img tokkun 03.jpg|Dribble training in the Chrono Stone game. Img tokkun 04.jpg|Block training in the Chrono Stone game. Img tokkun 05.jpg|Stamina training in the Chrono Stone game. Category:Game mechanics